Hopelessly in love
by XMaison-de-FleursX
Summary: Oneshot. Troy loves her.But she doesn't love him..or does she? Read to find out couple!


Troy leaned against his locker and watched her

Troy leaned against his locker and watched her. She was beautiful, and he couldn't stop staring at her. He was pretty sure the whole school noticed the way he looked at her, and they probably felt sorry for him. After all, he could never get her. She had a boyfriend, and it was known all around the school that her and her boyfriend were in love. They were only seventeen, and people say that it's not possible to be in love at seventeen. But Troy knew it was, because he was in love. With _her. _It pained him to see her with her boyfriend at the mall, and all the other times he saw her with him. he could barely take the pain. He was hopelessly in love.

He was sitting in history class. The teacher, Mr Smyth, was always late. She was sitting in front of him, like she always did. The girl he was so hopelessly in love with. She turned to talk to him, a smile lighting up her face. Troy didn't even know how the conversation went. He was too busy staring into her eyes. The eyes of an angel, he thought to himself. God, he loved her, Too bad she didn't love him back. He sighed. He wished he didn't love her. He wished he wasn't so desperate to be with her. But he was, and he couldn't help it.

Her relationship with her boyfriend was better than ever. Troy despised her boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't because her boyfriend was a nice guy, and jealousy was one of the Seven Deadly sins. But it was hard to be happy for her, when he wanted to be the one that got to kiss her, the one that got to hold her, even the one that had to carry her bags when they went shopping. But that was her boyfriend, not him. He was considered the most popular guy in school, and people always said that he could get any girl he wanted. But he only wanted _her. _He wanted her to be hopelessly in love with him, like he was with her, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Six years later and they were all long gone from high school. Troy had still sort of kept contact with her. He knew where she lived, at least. But she was married. Yeah. She had gotten married to her boyfriend nearly a year ago. At first he couldn't take the pain. He cried every night, and wished it was all a dream. But it wasn't. After a while he realised that he should move on, and find himself someone else. This worked for a while, but he soon got bored of the other girls and only wanted her. She was different to them all. She was crazy, and talkative, but that made her even better. He loved her for that. In fact, he loved her hopelessly for that.

For ages Troy didn't go out with another girl. Almost a year, actually. That meant that her and her boyfriend would be celebrating their two-year anniversary soon. He couldn't believe that after seven years, he still couldn't get her out of his head. He was hopelessly in love, and hated it. It made him miserable. Troy considered going to her house and telling her about his love for her. But he never did for two main reasons. 1) She didn't love him back. He would be rejected, and he couldn't take that pain. 2) She was happy with her husband. They were in love, and were probably planning on starting a family soon. Just the thought of that made his heart break. He didn't want to watch her grow old with that man, while he regretted not telling her for the rest of his life.

He decided to tell her. He made his way to her house to declare his love for her. He knew her husband would be at work, so she wouldn't feel pressurised to make a decision. Wait. What was he saying? Make a decision? What decision? She loved her husband, not him. She would probably just laugh at him and think he was joking. But he was hopelessly, deadly serious. He needed to tell her, to get it off his chest. But he was scared. She would turn him down, and he'd feel so stupid. He was halfway to her house now. He wasn't sure If he wanted to go any further. But then he decided. Yes he did. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with that woman, and he needed to tell her how he felt. It was now or never. Do or die.

Troy knocked at the door. She opened it. She was so surprised to see him, and flung her arms around his neck. He wished they could stay like that forever, but he knew he'd need to tell her first. He couldn't believe he was asking her to throw her life away for him. He told her. He mentioned the pain he'd been through and how he was hopelessly in love. She was shocked, but he'd expected her to be. He waited for the rejection, but it never came. She told him she loved him too. And always had. He couldn't believe it. He asked about her husband. It turns out that the relationship was rocky anyway, and she was too in love with Troy to be with her husband. Troy was estatic. He couldn't believe it. He was just sorry he'd lost seven years of his life that he could've spent with her. It was an amazing day.

She loved him. Sharpay Evans, the woman he'd loved for so long, loved him too. This was amazing.

She was excited too. She'd hoped this day would come. Now that it actually had, she couldn't believe it. It was the best day of her life. They loved each other.

Together, they were hopelessly in love.


End file.
